Reina de Hielo
by Gaiasole
Summary: Tras la muerte de Renly, la familia Tyrell ha decidido que en la guerra de los cinco reyes sus abanderados presten juramente al joven lobo, eso supone que esta vez la boda de Margaery sea con el mayor de los Stark, ¿Soportara la flor el frío invierno? Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13. Historia alterna. One Shot. Terminado.


¿Por qué se tendría que haber muerto el imbécil de Renly? Margaery intentaba ocultar sus labios fruncidos bajo su capa, una vez su hermano mayor Willas Tyrell la había advertido que convertirse en reina de poniente como su abuela quería no sería una tarea fácil, ella respetaba la opinión de su hermano pero no le había dado mayor importancia porque en ocasiones el era en extremo serio.

—¡Otra sacudida! –exclamó Elinor.

—Estoy tan congelada que ya no siento golpe alguno –comentó otra de las damas que acompañaban a la viuda de Renly Baretheon en el carruaje.

Bajo la capa los labios se fruncieron más, Invernalia era el ultimo lugar dónde Margaery se imaginaba que iba a ir a parar, con que añoranza recordaba su bello Altojardín, montar sobre los briosos caballos de su hermano Willas, las deliciosas noches en que escapaba de su cama para junto con sus primas irse a nadar al mar para calmar el ardor de la noche, el perfume de las flores con las que a veces se bañaba o el sol acariciando su cabellera cobriza.

—¿Te vas a casar de verdad?

Margaery prestó su atención a Alysanne, la pequeña aún no parecía creer que se dirigieran al norte para que ella se casara con Robb Stark, ¿Por qué su abuela habría tenido que decidir qué los Tyrell apoyaran al joven lobo en lugar de los Lannister? Ella poco conocía a los leones pero menos aún conoció a los lobos, con desespero volvió a mirar fuera y de nuevo vio el mismo panorama que llevaba viendo desde hace varias leguas, nieve y más nieve, todo completamente blanco apenas notó que el carruaje paraba, ¿Habrían llegado ya?

—Mary –la futura reina con desconcierto se encontró cara a cara con su padre—. Pueden bajar un momento, pararemos un momento por disposición de tu abuela.

—Sí padre.

Junto con sus damas de compañía bajo del carruaje y con horror notó que sus hermosos zapatos se hundían en la nieve, si ya estaba fría ahora sentía que dagas de hielo se le clavaban en la piel, al contrario de ella sus primas encontraban todo muy fascinante y empezaban a correr y emitir risitas tontas en un coro desigual.

La futura reina vio cómo se alejaban y con creciente enojo empezó a caminar tras las huellas marcadas en esa infernal cosa blanca de nombre nieve, siguió caminando hasta notar qué pequeños copos empezaban a caer.

—¡Por todos los dioses! –su pequeña nariz se frunció cuando uno de los copos cayó sobre su ojo—. ¡Es que no podrían enviarme un poco de sol!

—Esas oraciones no son frecuentes en este lugar, a los norteños nos gusta este clima.

La joven miró con horror la bestia frente a ella, un lobo del tamaño de un garañón la miraba fijamente, Viento Gris la estudiaba mientras sus fieros colmillos asomaban por su hocico. El lobo había hablado y ahora se la iba a tragar pensó ella antes de desmayarse sobre la fría nieve.

: ✭ :

**REINA DE HIELO**

✭ : ✭ : ✭ : ✭ : ✭ : ✭

POR: GAIASOLE

✭ : ✭ : ✭

_Fic dedicado y gustosamente regalado para **Nochedeinvierno13**, ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! Mis mejores deseos, ojalá que tu año sea increíble y lleno de buena fortuna, que disfrutes el fic :)_

_Si notan tres puntos seguidos esa es la parte de un ligerísimo SOFT LEMON xD_

✭ : ✭ : ✭

**_Este fic participa en el reto Amigo Invisible 2013 de foro de Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_**

✭ : ✭

—Mira que eres tonta muchacha –dijo Lady Olenna estudiando la cara roja de su nieta—. Al menos ya tienes más color en la cara, caminar estúpidamente por ahí sin compañía y con este clima, ¿No sabes que las tormentas de nieve se desatan de un momento a otro? De no ser porque Lady Tully envió a su hijo y sus escoltas para guiarnos ya estarías enterrada en nieve, te aseguro que el inútil de tu padre no te habría encontrado ni señalándole el lugar.

—Lo siento abuela –dijo Margaery estornudando—. Un inmenso lobo apareció de repente, sino seguro hubieras visto mi inmediato regresó.

—Era tu prometido –la vieja pareció rodar los ojos al ver el desconcierto de su nieta—. El lobo no, ese animal es la peculiar mascota de tu prometido, fue él quién te encontró. Tal vez no se quiera casarse ahora que has visto que te desmayas por cosas de nada.

Margaery recordó la imagen de Viento Gris, probablemente soñaría con ese hocico destrozando su cuello y regando su sangre durante un largo tiempo. Siguió escuchando a su abuela mientras pensaba en el vestido con el que se presentaría esa noche, de alguna forma tendría que mejorar su imagen frente a su prometido.

✭ : ✭

—¿Es bonita? –preguntó Theon.

—La verdad no lo sé, llevaba una inmensa capa encima –dijo Robb estudiando el mapa extendido en la mesa, en dos días se celebraría la boda con la hija de la familia Tyrell y entonces los estandartes de los lobos y de las flores marcharían en contra de los Lannister, podría entonces recuperar el cuerpo de su padre, la libertad de sus hermanas y se haría con el trono de hierro a lado de una reina que hasta el momento era un misterio para él. En fin, sería igual que todas las mujeres.

—Robb –llamó su madre entrando en la habitación—. Se te necesita para que des la bienvenida a tus invitados. Vamos hijo mío, esta noche conocerás a tu futura reina.

Para sus adentros Robb pensó que se debía admitir que cuando madre quería algo, lo conseguía sin mayor dificultad, Lady Catelyn Tully daba ordenes de colocar los últimos manjares en la mesa, el lugar lucía sus mejores galas esa noche, sus hermanos pequeños miraban con tanta atención la comida que ni si quiera se percataron de la llamativa entrada de la comitiva encabezada por Mace Tyrell.

La primera impresión de Robb fue que las ropas bajo los abrigos eran finas y claramente costosas, la segunda que la persona que manejaba los hilos en esa familia era Lady Olenna Redwyne y la tercera que su futura compañera le recordaba al primer cervatillo que había cazado, igual de frágil, igual de inconsciente y pensando en la futura guerra su cara se lleno de aspereza, ¿Qué iba a hacer él con una flor delicada en medio de un campo lleno de espinas?

✭ : ✭

Me odia. Pensó Margaery cuando se vio frente a frente con su futuro cónyuge, con disimuló se giro a ver a Loras, tal vez su futuro Rey también prefería el amplio torso de su hermano mayor, tal vez igual que Renly la ignoraría con fría cortesía y con cada nuevo vestido se limitaría a decir:

—Esta noche esta encantadora Milady –en tanto su mirada se fijaba en su hercúleo hermano.

Su recuerdo fue fríamente apagado cuando vio a su prometido saludarle con una reverencia, entonces prestó atención a lo que dibujaban sus ojos, la mandíbula provista de barba, lo espeso del pelo marrón rojizo, su altura y su porte mucho más llamativos de los que había visto nunca en ningún Baratheon y unos sorprendentes ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, posiblemente estudiándola igual que hacía ella.

—¡Oh querida, te has dejado tu capa! –comentó su madre que igual que ella sabía bien como seguir el plan hecho por su abuela.

—Con gusto la llevaré a usted y a una de sus primas a su habitación para que la recoja –dijo Robb sin revelar que sentimiento le había causado la poco discreta treta.

—Eso sería muy amable –comentó Margaery mientras la más pequeña de sus primas se unía a la pareja, eso si, a una distancia prudencial, suficiente para no ofender a nadie y aun más aceptable para hablar por primera vez.

—Creo que la capa será innecesaria cuando ya el castillo ha sido suficientemente calentado para su placer lady, ¿Fue de su agrado los brebajes y demás instrumentos que enviamos para evitar su resfriado? Le indique a mi madre que lo mejor que podríamos hacer por usted sería ofrecerle un baño caliente, sobre todo por ese intercambio de palabras que tenía con usted misma antes de encontrarse con Viento Gris, a mi madre le hizo gracia su ruego a los dioses para que llegará el sol a estas tierras, ella hizo la misma oración antes de casarse con mi padre y tampoco resulto, creo que ni los dioses pueden controlar el frio en estas tierras, ¿Usted que piensa?

Lo único que pensaba en ese momento Margaery Tyrell es que por primera vez escuchaba a un hombre con atención. Verdadera atención.

✭ : ✭

Robb tomaba su tercera copa esa noche sin dejarse de percatar que su prometida lo seguía mirando abstraída en pensamientos posiblemente tumultuosos, tal vez había usado una táctica agresiva al enfrentarla en su jugarreta pero a el lo habían educado para ser claro y precisar que él era por derecho señor del norte y su palabra no debía ser tomada a la ligera. El cervatillo ahora estaba precavido sobre el lobo.

—Creo que es hora de que los más jóvenes se retiren –dijo Mace Tyrell—. Hay acuerdos que concretar, ¿No lo cree Lord Stark?

El salón se vacío con premura lo cuál no era de extrañar puesto que la temperatura había bajado aún más y todos estarían deseando entrar en sus habitaciones y calentarse como mejor pudieran, en el lugar solo quedaron él, su madre, Theon, lady Olena, ser Mace Tyrell y el septón Chayle.

Se hablaron de los temas que se esperaban, la guerra, el trono de hierro y la próxima boda, para el final de la noche y con todos los temas ya aclarados se hicieron vagos comentarios del clima y de lo deliciosa que fue la cena. Habiendo cumplido con su deber el joven lobo se dirigió a su cama para dormir apenas lo suficiente.

✭ : ✭

—Creo que esta vez hay que pellizcarte más las mejillas muchacha, estás tan pálida como la nieve que cae por toda esta tierra –decía su abuela.

—Yo creo que estas preciosa, ¡Ya verás que esta boda será mejor que la anterior! –decía su emocionada madre.

Ni acercándome el fuego a la cara conseguirán que tenga más color en las mejillas, era la línea del pensamiento de Margaery mirando uno de los lazos que colgaban de su vestido verde, se vería preciosa tal y como decía su madre pero eso no la reconfortaba lo suficiente, ¡Estaba incluso más nerviosa que con su primera boda!

Robb Stark no se había molestado en buscarle desde la noche en que cenaron juntos, todos decían que era porque estaba planeando una guerra para ganarla pero es que ellos no habían visto ese breve interludio en que le había mostrado que además de atractivo y poder también tenía una inteligencia que la desconcertaba, por regla general ningún hombre veía más allá del vino, la pelea y sus pechos. Excepto Renly, claro. Era frustrante reconocer para si misma que aún le molestaba el fracaso con su primer esposo.

—Creo que ya hicimos esperar suficiente a todos –comentó una de sus primas—. Vamos Mary, pronto todos te llamaremos Margaery Stark, reina de poniente y señora de Robb Stark.

Igual que muchas veces estando bajo la tutela de su abuela ella no mostró ninguna de las emociones que realmente sintió, si su abuela era una víbora roja ella no iba por mal camino, sonrió antes y después de la ceremonia, fingió interés y amabilidad ante sus futuros pariente e incluso consiguió un poco de sonrojo cuando al finalizar las últimas canciones de los bardos le avisaron que era hora de prepararse para la cama nupcial y cumplir con sus deberes.

✭ : ✭

—Majestad, debemos partir ahora.

Margaery sintió apenas el leve toqué en su hombro y con sorpresa se encontró cara a cara con su esposo, sus pestañas subieron y bajaron mientras asimilaba que en algún momento de la noche se había quedado completamente dormida, Robb notó el horror en su rostro y no lo comprendió, ¿Tal vez no le habían aclarado que ese mismo día partían?

—Nos dirigiremos hacia Los Gemelos, esperamos formar una alianza pero en caso contrario será la primera de muchas batallas a librar.

—Mi padre, mi padre y su ejército están de tu lado, vas a ganar. Lo sé.

—Ah –Robb sonrió—. Veo que ya no estas incomoda, enviaré a las sirvientas para que te ayuden en lo que necesites, pareces dudosa, ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

—Yo…anoche…

—Estabas completamente dormida. Me alegra, el viaje será duro así que lo mejor es tu descanso, fue una suerte que ya estuvieras casada antes, de ese modo nadie espera prueba alguna de que robe tu doncellez. Te veré luego milady.

¿Se podía tener tan mala suerte? ¿Incluso en su segunda boda se quedó sin noche de bodas? Los dioses lo odiaban, probablemente de casarse una tercera vez le pasaría justo lo mismo...

✭ : ✭

Siete días de viaje y Margaery había hecho justo lo que había hecho en su noche de bodas, día, tarde y noche durmió como bendita. Ni el constante traqueteo, paradas, ruidos de lobo aullando o el murmurar de sus primas consiguió hacerla salir de su letargo, en todo ese tiempo no había visto a nadie fuera de su círculo de damas, solo gracias al instinto innato de chismes de sus familiares sabía que estaba sucediendo.

Robb empezaba a ganar aliados y batallas, el temor de los Lannister ante el ejército fortalecido del Rey del Norte era palpable, Lady Tully era la mano en la que se apoyaba su hijo, lord Mace Tyrell empezaba a demostrar ser un buen diplomático pero era Lady Olena quien mantenía una fortaleza que daba seguridad entre los abanderados.

Ella en cambio era la reina que hasta entonces seguía siendo un misterio para todos, solo por los comentarios de sus primas que llamaban la atención de un ejército de hombres era que nadie se olvidaba de la presencia de su reina.

—Bonita tienda majestad, seguro que agradecerá dormir esta noche en tierra firme.

Margaery ignoró el comentario y en cambio pregunto a la sirvienta:

—¿Mi marido está…?

—¡Oh! Su abuela me indico que cuando usted pidiera ver al Rey yo misma la llevara a su encuentro.

La castaña asintió sin esperanzas de que esa noche consiguiera un baño, con resignación se cambio la capa y el vestido, seguro su abuela se burlaría de ella nada más al verla entrar, hasta ahora había resultado ser una esposa del todo incompetente. Tal vez hasta Lady Tully se preguntaría si además de riqueza y un ejército ella tendría algo más que ofrecer a su hijo, ¿Y Robb, que pensaría?

✭ : ✭

—¿Entonces enviamos los cuervos o prefiere esperar majestad?

Robb ni si quiera intento intervenir en el coro de voces que se alzó, la verdad es que era más fácil colocarse en medio de la batalla contra las tropas Lannister, que entre Lady Olena y Lady Tully, su familia y su nueva familia política hacían que sus días fueran poco tediosos, si incluso era divertido verlas en esas peleas tan políticamente correctas y tan llenas de indirectas que pocos podrían captar.

—Mi señora, es un honor conocerla por fin –pronunció Ser Rodrick haciendo una reverencia que por su corpulencia le resultó trabajosa.

El Rey del norte siguió con interés el cambio en las expresiones de los demás, su madre había salido de su batalla verbal con Lady Olena para mirar con curiosidad a Margaery, Lady Olena se irguió un poco más en el asiento mientras su suegro hacía una de sus bromas que tanto parecían molestar a su madre.

—¿Interrumpo el consejo de guerra? –pregunto el cervatillo encandilando a todos con una sonrisita más traviesa que tímida.

Lo que él no hubiera logrado con una mirada intimidante sucedió, su sala se despejó hasta quedar sólo él con su esposa.

—Pensaba que estarías descansado Lady...

—Sólo llámame Margaery o Mary como hace mi familia, y en cuanto a descansar es lo único que he hecho. He dormido tanto que…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven cuando sintió el roce de un cuerpo cálido con su vestido, no tuvo que bajar mucho la mirada para ver que Viento Gris había pasado a su lado para llegar hasta Robb y dejar que este acariciara bajo su barbilla. El lobo pareció ver con triunfo a la reina, su mirada la retaba a continuar.

—Tu huargo es imponente, ¿Cómo llego a ti ser?

—Fue un regalo de mi padre, a mi y a cada uno de mis hermanos nos dio un en regalo, incluso a Jon Nieve, su hijo bastardo pero mi hermano, en cada sentido mi hermano.

—¿Lord Stark tubo un hijo bastardo? Mi abuela habría matado a mi padre de haber tenido una ocurrencia parecida –Margaery sonrió al verlo reír.

—Dice mucho de ti que hayas dicho tu abuela y no tu madre.

La momentánea victoria le supo amarga a la joven reina, debía medir sus palabras si no quería que su perfecto comportamiento de damisela ingenua se viniera abajo. Viento gris pareció leerla porque de repente gruño.

—Si sigues tan a la defensiva el huargo sabrá que le temes –Robb extendió entonces una mano—. Confía en mi Mary, acércate.

¿Confiar? La sola palabra sonaba tan distante, la castaña retrocedió dos pasos mirando a su Rey como si nunca antes le hubiera visto, ¿Quién era él para pedir tanto? En el juego de tronos no se debía confiar, la traición era un terreno más conocido, pedir confianza a alguien vendido por su familia al mejor postor, a una mujer casada con un hombre que nunca la veía mas de dos veces o que había sido traicionada por su propio hermano que reposaba en el lecho que por derecho era suyo.

—Esperare por ti tanto como sea necesario Margaery.

Ella asintió y se alejo rápidamente de ahí, no dejo que las lágrimas escaparan de su rostro hasta que lo enterró en sus manos, en medio de la completa noche.

✭ : ✭

—Estoy, como decirlo, yo sé que no he sido una esposa ni remotamente buena milord.

—¿Has compartido esa opinión con alguien más aparte de mi? –pregunto Robb mientras se desnudaba para pasar la noche en la cama con su esposa por primera vez en veintitrés de los días que llevaban casados. La batalla del día había sido agotadora pero una victoria más se vinculaba al Rey del Norte.

—No mi señor, no ha sido necesario, creo que todos se han dado cuenta de tu negativa a estar en mi lecho.

—¿Ah si? Es extraño, a mi los comentarios que se me hacen es la buena disposición de mi esposa para viajar sin queja alguna y además la presteza con que ayuda a los heridos, ¿Cómo es que sabes vendar y curar raspaduras?

—Tengo tres hermanos mayores.

—Debí suponerlo, en eso me recuerdas a Sansa –Robb estaba por quitarse la última prenda cuando miro con duda a Margaery—. ¿Preferirías que me dejará…?

—Oh no Ser –el temblor en su voz no tenía nada de fingido. La joven Tyrell sentía la boca seca, ¿Desde cuando los hombres eran atractivos? Cuando el quedo completamente desnudo y se recostó a su lado ella bendijo a los dioses viejos y antiguos por darle un marido que obviamente si estaba interesado en ella y que además era tan atractivo que dañaba los ojos.

—Estas callada esta noche, en las cenas que hemos tenido has estado más parlanchina.

—Pero es que en esas nunca estábamos desnudos –ella se dejo abrazar por él, su piel desnuda contra la de él era una experiencia llena de sensaciones, ella no se quejó cuando el comenzó acariciar su pecho.

—No lo estábamos aunque en mi mente creo que te he visto muchas veces sin ropa alguna, ¿Sabes que aún sin corona todos sabrían que tú eres la reina? Todo en ti, tu porte, esa naricilla tuya siempre tan levantada, eres igual de blanca que la nieve que tanto odias.

—No la odio –Margaery sabía cuando él se daba cuenta de sus mentiras por la forma en que su mandíbula parecía endurecerse—. No tanto cómo cuando llegue a Invernalia.

—Eso esta mejor –Robb sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en el hombro—. Debes creerme cervatillo, te leo igual de bien que los mapas que dispongo en mi mesa para la próxima batalla.

Ella no quiso pensar en lo cierto de sus palabras, en su lugar lo tomo del rostro con ambos manos y comenzó a besarlo con pasión contenida, el respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, apenas iniciaban el primer avance cuando fuera de la tienda se oyeron los llamados desesperados de algún ser:

—¡Mi rey han llegado noticias, su tío ser Edmund ha capturado al Matarreyes!

Adiós noche de bodas pensó Margaery antes de ver a su marido levantarse para vestirse de nuevo. Todo él.

✭ : ✭

—He visto al Matarreyes –decía Megga.

—¿Pero te has atrevido a acercarte a un prisionero? Estas completamente loca —dijo Elinor no sin cierta curiosidad—. ¿Cómo has conseguido…?

—Soldados querida, ya sabes que manejo a los hombres con la misma facilidad que tu manejas esa aguja.

Margaery escuchaba en silencio el intercambio mientras comía una nueva uva, sus primas era una fuente de información y bromas inagotable. Aunque últimamente ella pasaba más tiempo pensando e su marido y en el tiempo en que pasaban conversando, seguían sin tener contacto sexual excepto por algunos besos y caricias, parecía que Robb la quería mantener casta por un largo periodo pero no le importaba, disfrutaba su compañía e incluso las burlas ocasionales que hacía de ella.

—De nuevo esta soñando –comentó Megga—. No la culpemos Elinor, nuestra querida prima tiene por esposo el hombre más guapo en toda esta guerra.

—Sí, Robb es el más guapo –dijo Margaery sonriendo.

—Y el más amable, a nosotras siempre nos pregunta por nuestra salud y de lo bien que se nos trata en el campamento –decía Elinor—. Es tan raro que haya un Rey preguntando por el bienestar de todos en general, ¿Cómo es que aún no lo metes en tu cama Mary?

—Guerra –respondió la castaña.

—¡Vamos Mary! –Megga empezó a hablar más fuerte—. Elinor y yo podemos dos o tres cosas que hacer en la cama y que el rey del norte de olvide de cascos y sangre.

La reina empezó a escuchar divertida las picantes historias de sus primas que conocían por si misma o habían escuchado hablar a un dama mayor o las más increíbles que sus criadas les habían contado, no podía evitar reír cuando escuchaba una que otra cosa disparatada, reían tan fuerte que cuando el silencio cayó fue de la mano del rey que había entrado en ese momento a su tienda para cenar en compañía de la reina.

—Milord –Margaery se apresuro a levantarse y hacer una leve inclinación a Robb—. Mis primas me hacían compañía hasta tu llegada ellas ya se iban.

Las otras dos obedecieron no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Mary que luego de despedirlas centraba su atención en Robb.

—Pronto tendré un ligero tiempo de descanso, yo y las tropas lo necesitamos, entonces cumpliré con mis deberes lady Stark.

✭ : ✭

—¿Por qué vas cada día a visitar a los heridos Mary? –preguntaba Elinor—. Sabes que no necesitas hacerlo.

—Y sabes que la abuela me educó para interesarme en los demás, incluso si no me importan. En todo caso no me molesta curar algunos heridos, casi todo el trabajo lo hace la doctora Jeyne Westerling.

—Ella es popular entre los heridos –decía Megga—. Aunque no tanto como tú prima cuando entras y cargas niños para sentarlos en tus piernas.

Me gustan los niños, pensó la castaña, pero de decirlo en voz alto nadie la creería pensarían que solo sería una estrategia más para ganarse la simpatía como nueva reina, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera siempre sería fuente de critica, igual que lo que hacía Garlan, Loras o Willas, ser de la realeza era ser tema de conversación y no siempre muy agradable.

—Majestad –fue recibida Margaery entrando al lugar donde se atendía a los heridos. Tal como Robb dijo habría algunos días de descanso antes de continuar hacia el Sur.

Ella sonrió y estrecho manos, acaricio rostros de niños estaba tranquila hasta que detrás de ella se oyó un nuevo estrepito, entonces Robb apareció y todos parecieron cobrar nueva vida, ánimos renovados, como si la enfermedad y la muerte no aquejaran el lugar, el rey del norte se acerco hasta ella y comenzaron un recorrido que también aumento los ánimos de Margaery.

—Tienes a todos estos enfermos pendientes de ti Lady Stark.

—Te subestimas Ser, eres tú quien alienta a tu pueblo.

—Nuestro pueblo Mary, ya me tienes más confianza en mi pero en ti aún falta camino por recorrer.

Ella asintió mirándolo con insistencia, adoraba conversar con él, la trataba como si fuera tan inteligente como cualquiera de sus hombres y la vez era tierno y suave en sus avances, cada ocasione que la besaba o la acariciaba durante la cena, a veces conversaban tan tarde que ella pensaba que soñaba con todo lo que sucedía alrededor, lo días y las noches le parecían más lentos, distintos, pero también con más color. Extraña. De esa forma se sentía cuando revelaba a Robb más de lo que deseaba.

—Te has quedado pensativa, ¿Seguimos nuestro recorrido?

Ella asintió, todo marchaba bien y entonces sucedió, el joven Rey conoció a la mujer que curaba a los enfermos, Margaery que nunca reparaba demasiado en ninguna mujer, solo cuando representaba competencia, noto por primera vez que Jeyne era atractiva, no tanto pero tenia unos rasgos al menos interesantes. Sintió que la bilis le subía hasta la boca cuando Robb se mostró interesado en la forma en que la doctora atendía a los enfermas.

La reina se sintió tan inquieta que ni si quiera hizo caso de Viento gris que se echo a sus pies, el huargo la miraba con interés. Pero Robb si que sintió la inquietud creciente de la mujer a su lado, igual que sentía como esta presionaba más su brazo, ya ni si quiera entendía de que hablaba la mujer que sus hombres decían curaba heridas aún en medio de la batalla. Lady Stark sonreía pero Robb nunca había visto que apretara con tanta fuerza los dientes ni que hiciera caso omiso del huargo.

✭ : ✭

.

.

.

—¡Estás exagerando las cosas milady!

—Me temo milord que me verás exagerar cuando tome a esa mujer del cabello y la arrastré hasta me sea más fácil sacarle los ojos de esa cara de zorra que tiene, entonces tomaré el mejor de tus caballos y la haré arrastrar hasta quitarle toda la piel, ¿De verdad crees que aceptare que uses a esa arpía cómo tu puta?

—Muchos lord tienen…

—¡Tú no, tú no tendrá ninguna puta Lord Stark! No si quieres vivir…

—Margaery, ¿Sabes que tu amenaza puede sonar a traición?

—¿Sí? Si mi Rey así lo dice debe ser verdad, el rey del norte, el joven lobo, el rey que todo lo sabe…

—No todo –interrumpió Robb mirando el creciente rubor de su esposa—. Nunca supe de que forma romper tu fría coraza pero ahora lo descubro, solo me bastaba con prestar atención a una mujer para que tú dejes de ser un cervatillo.

—¡No soy un maldito ciervo! –dijo ella golpeando el pecho de Robb que sonreía con los ojos azules brillantes.

—Desde luego no lo eres, pero igualmente esta noche te devorare hasta saciarme de ti mujer.

Margaery sintió que el lugar entre sus piernas se humedecía, le pareció que su cuerpo se estiraba hasta sentir plenamente cada centímetro de piel más sensible, Robb la apretaba contra su pecho hundiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, probando a la flor, ella con sus manos más pequeñas acariciaba por encima de la camiseta de su marido gimiendo, fue cuando él dejo de tomarla con una mano para acariciar por encima de su seno izquierdo.

—Esta noche mi reina parece más receptiva que otras noches, ¿Será que los celos son un buen afrodisiaco?

—Sigue provocándome y te causare daño Robb Stark, ¡Por los dioses que lo haré!

—Te creo –dijo el joven lobo primero mordiendo su oreja y luego lamiendo el cuello femenino —. ¿Sabes que a viento gris le gusta tu perfume? No necesitas tensarte querida, el único que va a probarte y lamerte seré yo, ya conseguiré otra clase de bocadillo a mi mascota.

—Ese lobo tuyo me aterra –comentaba ella acariciando la cabellera de su marido que seguía aferrado a su cuello.

—Un poco de sano respeto querida –rio el mientras ella jalaba un poco más fuerte su cabello.

Se siguieron besando hasta que el calor señalo que deseaban algo más. Robb con su fuerza masculina cargo con su mujer hasta cerca del lecho, cuando ella pensó que comenzaría a desvestirla él la sorprendió recostándose sobre el lecho y dejándola parada con una expresión de perplejidad que lo tenía bastante divertido.

—Robb…

—Desnúdate para mi, esta vez quiero ver si ese sonrojo de tus mejillas se extiende a otras zonas de tu cuerpo. Compláceme esa noche mi reina.

Ella casi gimió, lo haría, caminaría sobre fuego si el se lo pidiera, perdería todo poniente si el hacía lo decidía, mataría por una sonrisa de ese hombre de espaldas anchas y ojos azules, negaría su casa y su apellido si con eso lo convencía de que su lealtad y su amor inclinaban la balanza hacia Robb Stark, ¡Incluso empezaría a amar la maldita nieve!

Margaery agradeció que su sirvienta desatará un poco su vestido antes de retirarse, le fue más sencillo desatar los cordones, dejo caer el vestido a sus pies y luego dio un paso para salir de él, ahora con una sencilla camisola sus pezones se dibujan a contra luz, rio coquetamente cuando le dio la espalda a su esposo y empezó a deshacer su trenza lentamente para dejar su cabellera castaña suelta.

—¿Debo continuar milord?

—Lo agradecería, si –comento Robb mirando anhelante las nalgas que esa tela blanca no podía ocultar.

Entonces la mujer tomó lo último que le restaba de ropa y se saco por encima el ultimo vestigio de ropa, la tiró lejos y con estudiada cadencia se giro para ver a Robb, su mirada castaña se oscureció al ver que el no había perdido el tiempo y se encontraba aún recostado pero esta vez completamente desnudo, el vello en su cuerpo le hizo morderse los labios al ver que llegaba hasta su falo erguido.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora milord?

—Tengo la reina más hermosa de los siete reines a mis ordenes y en mis aposentos, adoro esos pechos tuyos, ¿Lo sientes pesados cariño? Yo desde aquí disfruto mucho la vista de tus pezones rozados y la humedad que empieza desde esa gota de sudor que baja por tu cuello hasta la que creo que encontraré en tus piernas cuando me hunda en ellas.

Los pezones de ambos parecían erguirse un poco más, el calor estaba haciendo estragos en la joven reina que sintió incendiarse al recibir la siguiente orden de su marido:

—Acaríciate para mi Margaery, muéstrame aquellos lugares dónde quieres que te marque esta noche.

Nunca soñó con que un hombre le diera una orden parecido, de todos los hombres su esposo menos que ninguno, armándome de valor y con una voz ronca que ella misma se desconocía pregunto:

—Después de hacerlo, podré ver a usted hacer lo mismo milord?

—Si ese es tu deseo, así se hará.

—Pensé que dirías que no...los hombres

—Los hombres disfrutamos de ver a las mujeres recibir placer, de ella mismas y de nosotros, ¿No te lo enseñaron las buenas de tus primas mi amor?

Su amor. Que bien sonaban esa palabras en labios de Robb. Entonces reparó más en lo que había dicho y sin mentira alguna habría jurado que todo su cuerpo resaltaba en ese momento de rojo escarlata.

—Dime que no nos escuchaste platicar el otro día.

—No las escuché –el tono no engaño a su mujer.

—Bien ya me dijiste lo que quería oír, ahora dime la verdad Robb.

—La verdad es que podemos poner en práctica cada uno de los consejos de tus damas.

El joven Rey se levanto para cubrir la distancia que lo separaba de Mary. Era bellísima. Una reina. Su reina.

—Bésame pequeña tonta.

Ella obedeció ansiosa por complacerlo y en el proceso ella misma disfrutar.

.

.

.

✭ : ✭

Robb se terminó de vestir convencido de que el brillo en la mirada de Margaery nunca lo había visto, los ojos castaños siempre tan cautos y desprovistos de emoción sincera ahora se delineaban sumamente expresivos, ella permanecía desnuda y recostada en su cama.

—¿Debería dejarte a Viento Gris hoy para que cuide de ti?

—¿Cuidarme de qué?

—No lo sé, me preocupa que hoy no tengas colocada la armadura.

Ella sabía bien a lo que se refería Robb, ciertamente hoy estaba vulnerable.

—Sería capaz de lastimar a ese huargo tuyo si con eso consigo que te proteja a ti hoy en la batalla.

Robb rio claro y fuerte sabiendo que ella ni si quiera osaba a lanzar una mirada que no fuera de precaución al animal.

—Descansa reina de poniente, cuando regresé de batalla no estaré tan cansado como para hacerte deshacer de nuevo de esa armadura tuya.

La castaña casi suspiro al verlo marchar, sonreía como tontamente hacia cuando era demasiado joven y creía que todos los caballeros eran valerosos, honestos y atractivos. Tuve que sortear muchos caminos antes de poder llegar a conocer al verdadero caballero que había soñado, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como Robb Stark en los siete reinos? Era demasiado bueno para todos los súbditos del trono de hierro.

—Parece que lo conseguiste –dijo Lady Olenna entrando al lugar donde su nieta cubría su desnudez con las numerosas capas de piel de animales—. ¿Estás contenta con el marido que te conseguí esta ocasión?

—Lo amo abuela –la castaña no dejo de percibir la leve sorpresa en la anciana—. Haz que Robb gane esta guerra, que sea rey de poniente o te juró que no solo perderás poniente, sino también a mi, ¡No bromeo! Mataré, mentira y hare un infierno de los siete reinos y de mi propia casa si algo malo le pasa a Robb.

—Tú lealtad…

—Mi lealtad cambio es para Robb Stark y si eso me hace menos a tus ojos abuela no me importa.

La anciana pensó que por fin hablaba con un reina, una reina de hielo, ¿Quién lo creería? La chica actuaba igual que ella cuando se negó profundamente a casarse con alguien de la casa Targaryen. En la guerra de los cinco reyes por fin una reina empezaría a destacar y ganar terreno por encima de todas las demás.

**FIN**

✭ : ✭ : ✭


End file.
